Coal is typically used as a fuel in boilers. Before the coal is introduced into a combustion area of a boiler and burned, it is typically pulverized. After pulverization, the coal is typically conveyed through one or more conduits to the combustion area of the boiler. The pulverized coal is ignited and burned in the combustion area. Gases generated during combustion are conveyed through one or more flues in fluid communication with the combustion area of the boiler. These gases are typically referred to as flue gases and typically include pollutants such as nitrogen oxides (NOx) and sulfur oxides (SOx).
Efforts have been made to remove pollutants from flue gases generated by coal-fired boilers, such as NOx and SOx. Existing solutions to reduce NOx emissions in coal-fired power plants include in-furnace technology such as low NOx burner/overfire air (OFA) systems and gas reburn systems. Additionally, post-combustion technology such as selective noncatalytic reduction (SNCR) or selective catalytic reduction (SCR) are used to reduce NOx from flue gases. These solutions are commercially available, but the capital and operating costs for such solutions are high.